The New Arrival
by MysteryFanBoy718
Summary: this is a fanfic of my own character coming to Acme Acres. He's a lone skunk looking for a place to live and sort of looking for someone to be with and I almost forgot to say that he can have a mean streak but is very kind to others. Read and enjoy.
1. Meet the noob

Disclaimer: I own no one but Eddie Mofeta Jr.

Yo! this my first fanfic, I'm making about Tiny Toon Adventures and there's a newbie heading their way. This is no ordinary newbie, he's of the same species like Fifi La Fume but different. His name is Eduardo Mofeta Jr. He's a tall skunk, Spanish, a somewhat gentle giant looking for a home. Now the story.

"Meet the Noob"

A new comer name Eddie Mofeta Jr. is finding a home to live in and is fitting. He just moved out of Death Valley to live in the city of Acme Acres. He looked around and saw which seemed more cozy to him, then he saw the Acme Acres Junkyard and thought that that's perfect to live in. He saw some old junk around but saw a broken looking Cadillac.

Eddie: This has got to be the one home good enough.

He knocks on the door and inside lies a sleepy skunk but not just any skunk. She had purple and white fur and its non other than Fifi La Fume. She awoke from her beauty nap and was slightly disturbed from the knocking on the door. She open the door and Eddie was standing and waiting until there was an answer, she was struck cupid's arrow, as usual, she's in love.

Eddie: Finally, sorry but I was look... he got the door slammed in his face.

Fifi: Ooh la la! Who was zat guy, oh no I'm not prepared.

Fifi: Just a minute. Shouting across the door to let him wait.

Eddie waited patiently for her until he heard the door open and can finally ask.

Fifi: "bonjour!" she said in a flirtatious French accent

Eddie: Hi, I'm looking for a place to stay and I thought that your Caddie was empty so didn't think anyone would be inside, sorry for disturbing you.

Fifi: zat eez alright, sometimes eet happens. So what are vous doing here in Acme Acres? Wait vou said vous needed a place to stay, oui?

Eddie(confused with her accent): Uh, yes I need a place to stay and...

Fifi(interrupted): Say no more, vou can come stay weeth moi.

Eddie: Really, I can stay thank you, muchas gracias.

He grabbed Fifi and gave her a big hug. She liked it and thought to herself, "Eets mon lucky day". They both went into the Cadillac and Eddie was impressed with its interior design.

Eddie: Man! It looks so nice inside. I mean ,wow!

Fifi: Merci, eet really does look how you say, cool.

Eddie: You say cool, I say "Caliente!"

Fifi: Pardon? 

Eddie: AY! Where are my manners. My name is Eduardo Mofeta Jr. but you can call me "Eddie".

Fifi: My name ees Fifi La Fume, pleasure to meet vou.

Eddie: Mucho gusto too. They both shook hands after.

Fifi: Why did you move here to Acme Acres anyway?

Eddie: Well, my papa was too busy to take care of me since he's wrestling in Mexico and my mama is currently a super model somewhere in New York so I decided to stay in Death Valley where I build my house but I'd like to see how the city looks like by myself and I heard this place is great to stay but I can't find a home and when you say that I can stay over made me very happy.

Edddie paused and looked at the pictures on her wall and told Fifi who those people are.

Eddie: Hey Fifi, who are these guys?

Fifi: those two girls are my best friends, Babs and Shirley. The other boys are Buster, Plucky, and Hamton.

Eddie noticed there was a heart around Hamton and thought of something and talked to Fifi about it.

Eddie: Just asking, do you like this lil' pig?

Fifi was puzzled with that question he asked but said calmly

Fifi: I used to but when vou came een, my heart pounded so fast eet couldn't stop and I thought I'm een love with vou.

Eddie was surprised with what she said and was quite nervous after that said something else.

Eddie: Well THIS is a first. To tell you the truth I've never got a girlfriend of my own until what you told me but I thought to myself "Could that girl really like me?" I've been learning pick-up lines not only from my papa, but from the professional lover Pepe Le Pew himself and I can't seem to get the right girl.

Fifi was shocked to hear how he couldn't find love like how she couldn't find it either.

Fifi: Vou and moi are ze same, I'm unlucky when eet comes to love. All because of mon horrible odor. I hope vous can understand.

Eddie thought of a crazy idea that might work out both there problems.

Eddie: maybe there's hope. Since we're both unlucky AND both stink just bare with me, what if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and that way no one is alone. How does th...

Fifi interrupted him with a big kiss on the cheek and hugged Eddie.

Fifi: Bless vou, mon amour.

Eddie(thinking): "Gracias Dios, muchas gracias."

Eddie: Hey, maybe next time lets go meet your friends, ok?

Fifi: Oui! Lets.

This is as much as I can go. But don't worry, it's not over. Next time Eddie meets Fifi's friends but out of nowhere, he got himself a new enemy, Arnold came bragging about how strong and beautiful he is and starts taunting his dad about how fake his dad is which turned Eddie into a whole different yet psychotic skunk and said this "I am a true Mofeta! Soy una verdadera Mofeta!"


	2. The Mofeta Within

Contunuing form where I left off, Eddie went to find a place to stay and came to Acme Acres and finds the junkyard to be the right spot. Later on he met Fifi La Fume and asks to stay, she accepted. They both talked and stuff and then discovered they don't have anyone to share their time together. Eddie suggest that he and Fifi could be compatible since they're both skunks and since she and Hamton broke up or something. She sealed the deal with a kiss and are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The next day Fifi went to go school and Eddie decided to enrolled in her school to see how its like.

"The Mofeta Within"

In the morning Eddie and Fifi went to school together and Fifi is gonna show Eddie the ropes of the school. Eddie asks about how the school's like.

Eddie: So Fifi, how is your school anyway?

Fifi: Well, eet ees how you say crazy, no?

Eddie: I heard yah, where I came from there was not much to teach, so every summer I had to home school myself on everything I have and haven't learned over the past simester of school. So are there any teachers that are cool?

Fifi: Zere are. Zere's Bugs Bunny and...

Eddie: Wait a segundo? You don't mean THE Bugs Bunny as in Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny. You mean...

Fifi: Oui.

Eddie was surprised to know that her teachers from her school are famous cartoon characters. They kept walking all the way towards Acme Looniversity as they made it. Meanwhile she saw her friends and introduced them to Eddie.

Fifi: Babs, Shirley, everyone I would like you all to meet...

At an instant, Eddie interrupted and introduced himself to her friends.

Eddie: Call me Eddie, a pleasure to meet you all

Babs: Hey! We haven't introduced ourselves yet.

Buster: I'm Buster Bunny.

Babs: And I'm Babs Bunny.

Buster and Babs: No relation.

Plucky:So you're the new guy around here eh? Pahtetic

Shirley whacks Plucky on the head for saying that which didn't bother Eddie at all.

Shirley: Sorry about that. Like he didn't mean it

Eddie: Understood. It happens.

Hamton: I think Fifi told you somethings about me

Eddie: Don't worry she said some good things, its all good man.

After they introduced themselves Eddie and the rest get ready for class Eddie was prepared like no one was prepared before not even Calamity has seen anyone prepared like Eddie was. Meanwhile the bell rings as well as gogo coming out of evrey clock as he does in school, time has gone by and school is over for the day. Eddie had the best time in school and his new friends decide to hang out at a fast food restaurant to know about Eddie and what he is, they ate some chow and head off but on their way out, out of nowhere Arnold came struting his way by and saw the others and Eddie as well. He asked who the skunk is and where he's from.

Buster: Well if you must know, he's Eddie Mofeta Jr. and...

Arnold interrupted Buster as he looked at Eddie and saw that he looked familiar.

Arnold: Wait I know you, your the son of this so called wrestler "Eduardo Mofeta Sr." the first time I saw you, you were a tiny little man and now look at you a tall boy today, your father must be proud.

Eddie was humbled that Arnold said that, Buster was suspicious of what he said.

Eddie: Really?

Arnold: Well, I would say that but ever since he didn't have time for you, he starts to realize that he had no hope of being a better wrestler or being a better father. If I were a wrestler, I could wipe the floor with that weakling. And I thought wrestling couldn't get any faker. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

As Arnold was laughing and blathering on how wrestling is fake and continues to taunt his dad, Buster knew he was lying and it mad him and the others mad, but when he saw Eddie his face was down, clinching his fists so tight, his tail standing up hairs spliting on ends and a silent growl. Arnold looking at Eddie and taunting him.

Arnold: Aww whats the matter? Are you gonna cry? Is the Mofeta son gonna weep

As Arnold kept taunting, he stopped for a moment and saw Eddie about to unleash the beastly skunk within him.

Eddie: Wrestling maybe fake Arnold, but don't EVER talk about MY PAPA!!!

And like that Eddie went besserk on Arnold and told him something.

Eddie: Mira perro, you're gonna learn what's real in fights like wrestling and others and that is MI FAMILIA'S FURYYYYY!!!!!

With that Eddie struck a devastating punch right in Arnold's face which blew Arnold outta the city like a bat hitting a baseball. Eddie screaming out

"You think mofetas are weak? You think we're fake? You just got skunked. For I am a Mofeta! I'm a TRUE Mofeta! Soy un VERDADERO Mofeta! Y nadie vaz a decir esa otra vez!

With that Eddie was standing up for his and his father's pride but then Arnold was running back and charging towards Eddie at Full speed. The girls didn't wanna look but the boys wanna. Eddie took his time and wait for the right moment. When Arnold is close, Eddie is ready to use his dad's wrestling finisher " El golpe del Ciclon" a somewhat spinning chokeslam that could mortally knock out an opponent out cold. He saw Arnold dead ahead and is ready. He grabbed Arnold by the throat and lifted him up in the air and spinning at the same time soon descend and span even faster making Arnold dizzy. Then came a loud slam that sounded like thunder and a fog of smoke clouded the two guys on the street.

Buster: Didfi he get him or not

Plucky: May be he lost.

The TTA gang: PLUCKY!!!

Fifi: Oh, please be ok mon amour.

Then the smoke cleared and saw a person standing, a little dusty on the tail and barely bruised, Eddie standing victorious. The gang was cheering for Eddie as he mopped the floor with Arnold.

Buster: That was so cool. You think you could teach me that move.

Plucky: And me, but making my version coooler.

Eddie tired form using so much force on that very slam he couldn't move

Hamton: He can't move, let's help him out.

Babs, Fifi and shirley rushed in to help Eddie get his energy backand shirley thought of an idea.

Shirley: Stand back like he needs a jolt.

Shirley gave Eddie a boost of Lightning and shocked Eddie with full energy causing Eddie to get up.

Eddie: Ayyyy! That hurts, but it helps. Gracias Shirley I needed that.

Shirley: Like your welcome.

Fifi ran to Eddie and hugged him giving him a big kiss on the lips

Fifi: I never doubted vou for a second, mon amour.

Eddie: Nor you never will, mi amor.

They both kissed again and their friends cheered for Eddie one more time.

Hamton: Lets hear it for Eddie Mofeta everybody!

Everyone: Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!

End of Ch. 2

Everyone head off to Fifi's Cadillac home and had a party to celebrate Eddie"s unpredictable victory over the "pit-bully" Arnold because of what he said to Eddie and about his father. Next time, its the weekends and Eddie can't wait for what Acme Acres have in store for him.


	3. Eddie's Gift & Problem

Well, if you haven't read the last chap then I'll tell you what happened. Previously, Eddie was starting to get to know Fifi's friends and got along fast. Then Arnold came and started taunting Eddie and his dad which made Eddie into an angry Zorrillo. He fought Arnold and unbelievably without breaking a sweat. They celebrated their victory afterwards and left. Now the weekends have come and Eddie can't wait what's gonna happen next.

"Eddie's Gift & Problem"

It was a Saturday and Eddie was doing his routine exercise and accidentally woke Fifi up from her nap. She looked out the window and saw Eddie exercising in his sweat pants without a shirt. She couldn't help but look at Eddie doing his workout (weight lifting, carrying a 400lb old motor on his back). He turned around and saw Fifi out the window looking at him seductively.

Fifi: Good morning, Eddie!

Eddie: Buenos dias Fifi! Sorry for waking you up.

Eddie puts down that heavy motor after saying good morning to and apologizing to Fifi for the wake up thing.

Fifi: Eets ok, vou can be my own alarm clock eef vou want.

Eddie: With an alarm like me, who's gonna wake you up?

Fifi (giggiling): Zat was funny.

Eddie: Yeah.

Eddie and Fifi heard a mail call and went to the mail person to see what it is. There was some fan mail for Fifi and then there was a large package that was for Eddie. Eddie looked at the package and see whose it from.

Eddie: Fifi I might need your help to open this package with me. Its from my papa.

Fifi: Oui.

Fifi and Eddie tore up the package and its a bass guitar, the very same bass guitar that his father played as a teen before his lucha libre career in Mexico and the U.S. Eddie couldn't believe his own eyes that its the same guitar from 12 years back.

Eddie: I can't believe h-he's giving this guitar to me.

Fifi: Zat ees a very long guitar. Why give eet to vou.

Before he can or can't say why, he noticed that there was a message tied to a guitar string. He read the message and its was in English and Spanish. It said

_Querido hijo, sabias por que yo te dale mi guitarra si?_

_If you don't, te lo explica. Es porque mama no te gusta a tocar_

_la guitarra ni tampoco sabe a tocar lo. So i'm giving it to you as a _

_next generation and etc. Bueno, i have to go my match is up later _

_on. Adios!_

Its signed by Eddie's papa. He couldn't believe the guitar is given to him now.

Fifi: Awww. Your papa must love you a lot.

Eddie: He does but there's this one problem. I don't play the bass guitar.

Fifi: Zere ees always a how you say, first time for everyzing.

Eddie: yeah you're right I'll try it out. It could be like playing the guitar but with even lower notes.

With that, Eddie plays his new bass guitar and was incredibly good at it. Even Fifi like the way it sound

Fifi: Eet ees so mesmerizing.

Eddie had an idea. He'll play his guitar out in the beach to earn some money from others who like his new talent. Fifi will dance to the music and sing if she wants to. So they went to the beach and do their stuff. The people around the beach heard the way Eddie plays his bass and the way Fifi dances and sings. Then another skunk appears out of nowhere and sees the way they are doing their thing. She thought Fifi's dancing was amateur until she saw Eddie playing his bass which she thought was hot. That skunk had pink and white fur, she was none other than Bimbette herself. She had a clever plan to take Eddie away from her and make him hers. Eddie was playing one of Fifi's songs "where the boys are". Then Bimbette carefully wrapped her tail around Eddie like a python and pulled Eddie away. Eddie is skunk-napped. When Fifi turned around, Eddie was gone right before her eyes. Then she saw a trail that lead to Eddie and then she saw Eddie knocked out by her arch- rival, Bimbette. She was infuriated with her and started following after them both.

Fifi: Zat girl won't be taking mon beau as long as I'm how you say, living!

Fifi ran after Bimbette and her unconscious Eddie to somewhere that is secluded and private. Bimbette made a hard turn to the right to lose her. When Fife turned as well, she lost sight of them both and worry what would happen to Eddie.

Fife: Ho, I hope nosing bad will happen to him

She worries the fact that Eddie is Kidnapped by Bimbette and that something might happen to him. Later on, Fife's been searching for Eddie and bimbette. She thought of pummeling Bimbette down and rescuing Eddie from her, She went high and low but no sign until she heard Bimbette's laughter and its coming from a football stadium. She finally found them but then saw a huge wrestling ring in the middle of the stadium and a dinner table for two in the middle of the ring.

Fifi: She ees not planning to steal mon boyfriend.

She also noticed that Eddie was tied up to a chair while Bimbette was drinking her cider and eating some enchiladas which was Eddie's favorite food. Bimbette was waving the enchiladas at Eddie, taunting him

Bimbette: Do you want some too, cutie?

Eddie: Just let me go already senorita. You should know by now that I'm taken by another more gentler girl and that's it!

Bimbette enraged with that statement made and starts to threaten Eddie

Bimbette: Listen you i never had a boy far too long so you're my lucky pick, or I might have to kiss you to convince you.

Eddie: Sorry but there plenty of finer fish in the sea, and this pescado is caught, permanently.

Fifi was happy to hear those words coming from Eddie that she was inspired to spring into action.

Bimbette and Eddie saw Fifi came out of thin air

Eddie: Fifi! Ay gracias, you came to save me.

Bimbette: How did you know we'd be here?

Fifi: I have my sense of finding MY boyfriend!

This is getting exciting, Eddie caught, Fifi finding, and Bimbette stealing love. In the next chapter Fifi and Bimbette are arguing about Eddie being their boyfriend which kinda annoyed him. Then Eddie suggested a wrestling match between those two skunkettes but at a price that Eddie might regret to do. See ya!


	4. The Fight for Eddie

Hey! Once again here's how the story happened. Previously Eddie received a gift from his dad which was a special bass guitar that his dad once owned now his. He was great at it and decided that he and his current girlfriend, Fifi would make a performance by the beach and do it for fun. When they were performing, a surprise visit from an old yet smokin' enemy of Fifi's, Bimbette came to crash the party by kidnapping Eddie from under Fifi's nose. Fifi searched high and low for Eddie until she found him and Bimbette and shocked to see a wrestling ring inside an empty football stadium. Bimbette and Fifi were arguing about who gets to keep Eddie but Eddie had a plan. He suggests a wrestling match between the two of them. The suprise is in the story so read and enjoy!

"The Fight for Eddie"

Eddie suggested a fight between Fifi and Bimbette and Eddie mention the only sacrifice or a price to the two skunkettes and he didn't look to happy.

Eddie: There's a prize involved in the match as well.

Bimbette: Well spit it out. What is it?

Eddie: since both of you like me, the winner will earn me as the beau afterwards.

When Eddie said the prize was him, Fifi was in shocked of what he said.

Fifi: Are vou how you say nuts? Vou are gonna risk at who earns vou?

Eddie: I'm sorry, besides thanks to her I'm trapped so there's nothing I can do for now.

Fifi: I don't like to fight, as much as I hate her.

Eddie: you can do it. Remember what I did to Arnold for what he did? You can do it. Just think of what she's gonna do to me if you didn't rescue me chica.

Fifi: What she tried to do ees low even for her.

Eddie: Ok, _pero una cosa_, one more thing...

Fifi went to Eddie and listen to what he's about to say putting her ear out.

Eddie: Don't lose focus take your time and strike when ready.

Fifi: Oui.

Eddie was still tied to the chair but Bimbette let Eddie be the judge and commentator of their wrestling match. Eddie was once glad to do something for once and thought of a way to escape the chair. He announced Fifi and Bimbette before their match but mostly want Fifi to win. He rung the bell and the match is on.

Bimbette started out with a jab, she missed the second time and Fifi punched her immediately in the abdomen. Bimbette was in slight pain.

Eddie: That's gonna sting, man!

Fifi kept doing her best until she was tripped by Bimbette with a drop toe hold. She then positions Fifi in a leg lock which might do her in. Fifi couldn't bare the pain but her man is on the line. That's right, Eddie is HER man!

Eddie: Get out of it girl, you can do it!

Bimbette: Shut up Ed!

Bimbette's losing her concentration which means its Fifi's opening to escape. She kicked her arm and got out of the submission and came back with multiple clotheslines and a super kick.

Eddie: That's what I'm talkin' bout. _Que padre_!

Then she was about to attempt to do the finisher which Eddie told her about was the Golpe de los Angeles. As she was about ready to do it, she waited for Bimbette to get up, then saw her going towards her and grabbed her by the throat and put her arm out the way and gave a thumbs up to Eddie. He would signal back but he's still stuck in the chair but he smiled back anyway. When she's ready, Bimbette's now conscious and saw Fifi ready for her finisher. She elbowed her in the face which is a big turn around and then did her finisher which was a big bulldog she called "the Bimbo Crusher" she went up the ropes and grabbed her head and threw it towards the mat which knocked her out

completely. She went for the cover and shouted at Eddie to make the count.

Bimbette: Hey! Aren't you gonna count or something.

Eddie hesitated to make the three count and told Bimbette to wait.

Eddie: Hold on, bimbo I can't find my bass.

Bimbette was outraged by the insult but told him where the bass is, right by him the whole time Eddie felt embarrassed but relieved. He took one of the strings and try to slice the ropes through and was freed. He rapidly came into the ring and counted. Though it was a slow count.

Eddie: 1. . . 2. . . uh. . .

Fifi is now conscious from hearing the mat tapped and kicked out in a two count. Bimbette even more furious at Eddie, she slapped him and spat in his face. Eddie was enraged so much that it intimidated Bimbette. She didn't knew that Fifi was behind her either. She turned around and did the finisher and knocked her out fast. She couldn't get up and Fifi quickly got the cover and Eddie counted fast.

Eddie: 1, 2, 3! _se acabo_! We have a winner!!!

Eddie raised Fifi's hand in victory and won the match and Eddie can stay with her. But then bimbette woke up and charged right at Fifi.

Bimbette: Now you're mine, bitch!

Bimbette as ready to finish her off, but Eddie charged in to save her and did the Golpe de los Angeles right to Bimbette and she was injured severely. She looked at Eddie slowly and was petrified when she got that deadly glare from Eddie, like if she was gonna die before her time. Eddie told her something in Spanish that sounded like a threat.

Eddie:_Si te vaz a pelear con mi novia, te voy a matar realmente y te vaz a comer tierra para siempre! Comprendes BIMBO?_

Bimbette didn't understand a word he said, but it looked to her that he wants her to stay away from them for good. With that she quickly ran away form the both of them, mostly Eddie. Now that its over Eddie decides to show Fifi the styles of his version of wrestling, lucha libre that is. They kept practicing until Eddie's arm was strained from the ropes. They stopped for the night and went back to Fifi's cadillac home. On their way back, they noticed another package by Fifi's mail again for Eddie but this time. . .

Eddie: Another one? Awww. _Espera, _this time its from my mama!

Eddie shocked to see a package from his mom, he quickly ripped the package apart and its another guitar but its an electric one and Eddie screamed with joy. He played some chords and then some fast riffs. A somewhat heavy metal triad and then a rock version of his dad's Mexican music he listens to. Fifi couldn't believe how amazing he played on his guitar. She's curious to ask Eddie.

Fifi: How long have vou practice playing?

Eddie: _No se. . ._ maybe since I was nine.

Fifi: Really?

Eddie: _Si._ I got my first guitar. . . _Ay! _Its late!

Eddie notices its getting late and Fifi knows as well. They both went to sleep and hope for a better day than what happen.

_Fin. . . _for now.

This is great! I hope this type of action is not only interesting, but funny too. Next time, Eddie noticed that his dad is going to be wrestling in Acme Acres and can't wait to see him again. There's even more surprises ahead, baby bro is coming to town as well as his other friends. Its coming, old friends and a family reunion.


	5. The Big Reunion

-1Sorry it took so long, I had to get a new computer and think of what's going on afterwards. So, Eddie got himself in a predicament that shocked Fifi. He had to judge and commentate the match between her and Bimbette. He did the only thing that was obvious, let Fifi win and get Bimbette out of their hair. Later in recent weeks, they've been going out and Eddie got some big news, his dad is going to be wrestling at Acme Acres and not only is he and Fifi going to be VIP, his baby brother Osvaldo AKA Ozzy and Eddie's crew are gonna be there. Now on with the story.

"A Big Reunion"

Eddie and Fifi were just back from there school and had a staring contest which Eddie lost. Eddie can't wait for a fun reunion with his dad and bro, Fifi couldn't wait either. Today's the day, they went to the very same stadium where Eddie was kidnapped but now its a stadium full of people, about 17,550 people who wanted to see the match. The main event was: The Crusher vs. Eduardo Mofeta Sr. Eddie was sitting front row with Fifi to his right and Ozzy to his left. Ozzy and Fifi both introduced each other while they're watching every match until the very end. The music plays and Crusher came out everyone booed at him, he didn't care. Another music plays and Eddie Sr. Came out to the ring giving everyone hi 5's and hugs to Eddie Jr. And Fifi but got slammed from behind by Crusher. He gave Eddie Sr. A finisher too early and Eddie Sr. Was out cold for the moment. He went for the cover, the referee counted and Eddie Sr. lost the match. It hurts the three of them to see they're dad lose like that but it's his business whether win or lose.

After they got to know each other, they went to Eddie Sr.'s penthouse suite in a hotel, where his friends are waiting. They made it and Eddie was in glee when his friends came all this way to Acme Acres just to meet Eddie (son).

Eddie: OH MY GOD! Skye, Cheddar, Mahoney I can't believe you three are here.

Skye is a cheetah, Cheddar is a blue jay who looks a little like Tweety who once lived in Germany but moved to the US of A, and Mahoney is a big boned bandicoot who talks like Steve Irwin.

Cheddar: Who did you expect, Metallica?

Skye: Come on boy, don't be that way.

Fifi introduced herself to Eddie's crew and intro back in an awkward orderly fashion. Eddie was a little embarrassed at that. They later on went to Fifi's Caddie to stay for a while and have some fun. Then a few days later, Eddie's dad, bro and friends have to leave for some business. Eddie Sr. is going on tour in Europe, his bro is spending his quality time with his girlfriend back in West Chester, and his friends have each got some errands to do. Eddie and the others said their goodbyes and his bro said something to Eddie.

Ozzy: Take good care of your girl. Don't get too hard, if you know what I mean.

Eddie: You know I'm not like that.

Ozzy: Whatever. Adios hermano.

Eddie was a little sad to see them go, but it gave him and Fifi an opportunity to spend some "alone" time together.

Eddie: This was the most fun I ever had in a long time.

Fifi: Me too. But now "we" get to spend ze whole night, just ze deux of us.

Eddie: Oh yeah! But not right now, I'm tired how about tomorrow.

Fifi: Oui. I do feel how you say, drowsy as well.

Eddie and Fifi hit the hay as they were out of breath and decided to go take a long nap.

End of ch. 5

I know the story isn't such a big story as it didn't live up to its title. The next but not the last time, Eddie had himself crossing into Perfecto Prep territory and had a run in with the jerky rat, Rodrick and his big boys who were looking for trouble towards Eddie which drove Eddie in an uncontrollable, psychotic rage. See ya!


	6. The Perfect Problem

-1Hey there! Its MysteryFanBoy. Now I know my last chapter was short and has a few mistakes in them, but i promise that this story will be much longer but not too long. Previously , Eddie and Fifi went to the foot ball stadium which was used for a wrestling entertainment for fanatic viewers. Thy came across Ozzy Mofeta, who happens to be Eddie's little brother and also a son of Eddie Sr. as well. Later on, they went to Eddie Sr.'s penthouse suite to relax that's when they met Skye, Cheddar, and Mahoney, who are also Eddie's long time friends. Fifi got to know most of Eddie's friends and family. Soon in the evening, they said their goodbyes and Fifi and Eddie were alone at last but unfortunately for her, Eddie is tired from having too much fun with his old crew. Once again, on with the story.

Later on, it was a Sunday and Fifi and Eddie were practicing on their wrestling on their date and had a blast in it too. They were done and head on home to their home sweet Cadillac.

"The Perfect Problem"

They last went on a date in a restaurant and gym and went back to there home sweet Cadillac. Fifi and Eddie had a lot to say to each other.

Eddie: Wow! You're certainly improving well on your skills today.

Fifi: What can I say, I have ze best and ze most handsome tutor.

Eddie(blushing): awww _por favor _do go on chica.

Fifi: maybe vou can teach moi to speak a little Spanish and I can teach vou a little French.

Eddie: Oh stop girl you're making my heart beat too much, and that's putting it mildly.

Eddie and Fifi were pleasing each other with oddly romantic statements and other stuff they find cool. Little did they both know, they are crossing perfecto prep border and it got dangerous. From the windows above, the perfecto prep students were having lunch. Roderick was sitting by the window eating with Rubella and he saw someone in shock.

Roderick: Hey! Its that stinky skunk girl, Fifi. But who's she with?

Rubella looked with Roderick and was also in shock of who she sees and is a little intimidated as she know who he is.

Rubella: It-its Eddie Mofeta Jr.

Roderick: What's so special about that loser?

Rubella: you know my cousin who watches a lot of wrestling,

Roderick: Yeah, so?

Rubella: He told me that 7 months ago, he choke slammed The Crusher and he's only 16 standing a standard 5'3".

Roderick(slightly feared): B-b-but isn't The Crusher about 300lbs of muscle and about 6 ½ ft tall?

Rubella: yeah, specifically.

Roderick scared about who Eddie is, he suddenly had a sinister idea of not only teaching Eddie a lesson but sending a message to him and Fifi, the wrestling way.

Roderick: I have an idea and all we need is our football team and an old student form our school.

Rubella(grinning): I see, I'll get right on it then. That freak and his girlfriend are gonna regret showing off his strength to us and our greatest student.

Eddie and Fifi were just doing a little singing number and just got a knock on Fifi's door. As she opened the door, no one was there but a paper that fell off her door.

Eddie: What you got there chica?

Fifi: I don't know.

She and Eddie read the paper and it said:

_Hello Eddie and Fifi. We would like for you two to come to the front of the Perfecto Prep school at once and would like to demonstrate some wrestling skills that Eddie has learned from his own dad who I heard is a PHONY!!! If you're scared to show up for our surprise demo don't bother showing up then._

After reading the message sent from Roderick, Fifi was annoyed, but Eddie was infuriated.

Eddie: Fifi, we gotta go to this place where that _pendejo _sent this awful message.

Fifi: Well. . .

Eddie: What would you do if someone insulted someone in your family, would you do something about it?

Fifi: Oui! I would give zat person a good how you say, spanking.

Eddie: exactly. That's why we gotta go.

Eddie and Fifi left their home to confront whoever sent them the message and give whoever a one two. They made it and they saw Roderick and Rubella standing in front of them. And 15 huge guys from their football team behind the two rats. It was also a full moon which is doing some major affects on Eddie. His eyes are glowing blood red and he's growing fangs. He might be tuning into not a werewolf, but a were-skunk.

Eddie(furious): Do you want my wresting demo for your boys or do you want to make fun of my papa?

Fifi: Vou guys! I should have known.

One of the guys: Awww, you hear that boys? He woves his wittle daddy so much.

Roderick: You can take care of Eddie and Bimbette can take care of his girlfriend as well.

Out of nowhere, Bimbette came and gave a big whack to Fifi in the face with a bat.

Bimbette: That's for the match, whore! I want a rematch.

Eddie: FIFI!!!

All of a sudden, Eddie is transforming into a manic skunk after seeing Fifi hurt like that. He lost focus on the dot and charged at one of the football players. He KO'd 4 at the same time with just a huge ram.

Roderick and Rubella: Come on boys take him down, now!

With that order being said, 6 more went for it. Eddie grabbed the players and using him like a bat to knock the others out.

Rubella: Oh snap! We're in for it now.

For a split second, Roderick ran away from the brawl with Rubella chasing after him.

Rubella: Where are you going?

Roderick: I'm getting outta here. You're right that guy's nuts!

5 minutes later all the guys from the PP football team are demolished by that very same skunk you know, love and fear. They woke up and ran away from Eddie immediately after looking at his blood red eyes. Bimbette yelling at the scared players.

Bimbette: Where are you going? EEP!!!

She EEP!!! After looking at Eddie's intimidating stare and ran off. He went back to normal and looked for Fifi. She was out cold from that hit in the face. Eddie tries to wake her up and she's awake but has a concussion. They rushed to the hospital and Fifi had to get an MRI. Eddie waited impatiently for the results of the MRI and the doctor called Eddie's name.

Eddie: How is she doctor? Is she gonna be fine?

Doctor: Not to worry Mr. Mofeta, she just needs some rest but you could take her home, if she's capable.

Eddie: Oh, she is doc. I can feel it esse.

Eddie carried Fifi back to their home. She woke up eventually and saw Eddie carrying her home. She wasn't hurt from the face anymore after being rescued by Eddie. She hugged him afterwards and felt much better.

End of Ch. 6

Wow! That's a little longer than I expected it to be. Anyways, we are close to the end people, I'm sorry but there are 3 more chapters to go. Next chapter is a surprise chapter. I won't even ask what's gonna happen neither.


	7. Random Things

-1Yo! Its me again. My last chapter was better than I expected to be, so now I'm planning to make a chapter that I didn't even tell what happens next with our favorite TTA character, Fifi La Fume and her infamous new boyfriend, Eddie Mofeta Jr. Previously they were invited to the schoolyard of PP and got themselves in a whole lot of trouble. Because they threaten to hurt Fifi and taunt Eddie, he quickly changes his personality and was now a frantic skunk, thanks to the full moon. Most of the PP football players were knocked out do to Eddie's violent behavior, Roderick and Rubella decided to hit the road before they get caught in the scene as well as Bimbette, who wanted revenge after the wrestling match she lost but looking Death in the eyes for the second time or Eddie's eyes for that matter, she immediately ran away from the psycho skunk. After the fight was over, Eddie quickly changed back after cooling down. He later saw Fifi knocked out due to the bat swung in her face by Bimbette, he picked her up and sent her to the hospital for MRI to se if there's any problem with her. The doctor said that she's gonna be fine and she'll recover quickly within a few days. Eddie insists in taking her home to be taken care of, the doctor saw he loves Fifi so much that he lets Eddie take her back home. Its time for the story.

"Random Things"

Its been 5 days and Fifi has recovered miraculously from that blow and she feels better than ever which relieved Eddie. They decided to go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Fifi's speedy recovery.

Eddie: Lets pray to the lord that this whole thing will never happen and we can just enjoy ourselves for a splendid time, just the 2 of us.

Fifi: Oui, I agree with what vou are saying.

Eddie and Fifi tipped their glasses in a toast that bad things never happen again. Later on they decide to call Fifi's gal pals and the boys to join the party. Buster, Babs, Hamton, Shirley, and Plucky wanted to know how the two of them are doing. While they were at school, Eddie tells the boys the whole story of how their time together went in lunch on one table

Eddie: DANG! Homes you ain't gonna believe what's been going on in our quality time. We got into many fights with some crazies from your competition, I went loco and Fifi was hurt throughout the whole thing, which I feel completely responsible for. But in the end, we enjoyed our adventure anyway.

Buster: Wow, that has got to be the most outrageous time you 2 had together.

Eddie: You're not jealous of me being with Fifi, are you Hampton?

Hampton: Its alright, I found someone else anyway. You 2 are perfect together.

Eddie: That's true my friend, that's SO true

Fifi tells her girls the whole story on how it all happen on another table.

Fifi: We went into some how you say, brawls and mon Spanish beau was fighting for mon love which was so romantic, until I got hit een ze face with a bat and was how you say, K-O. But in ze end, eet was all how HE and moi say, _bueno._

Babs: Wow, that's got to be the most all out weird time you 2 had together.

Shirley: You know I can like sense his whole aura and it feels totally mondo weirdo or some junk. But his love for you is true and everlasting, I can feel it.

Fifi: Zat ees always true.

After they told similar stories to their friends, they decide to visit Eddie's hot house in the nefarious desert of Death Valley since they have a week off from Acme Loo. Eddie brought with him his stylin' low rider in case of road trip.

Eddie: anyone hitch for a ride, Death Valley or bust.

TTA gang and Eddie: ROAD TRIP!!!

They all hopped in his low rider and head off to the deadly desert that Eddie once live in and probably might still live in. It was a long bumpy ride and after 5 hours of distant travel, they finally made it to Eddie's American wasteland. The toons were a little steaming from the heat but Eddie brought them each a 2 liter bottle of water to rehydrate in case of thirst and some turkey sandwiches in case of hunger. They are already in the middle of nowhere and angrily, Plucky shouted at Eddie something.

Plucky: Hey genius! Where are we anyway?

Eddie: My friends this may not look it but, welcome to Death Valley, my humble wasteland.

In shock, everyone was amazed at how big Eddie's yard might be living in a desert by himself. Fifi asked something to her boyfriend.

Fifi: Where eez your home?

Eddie: Oh, its 7 steps from here its right in front of us.

In front of the gang is a 30 foot adobe house made of clay, mud and sand. They were also amazed at how big his house it is. They went inside but Eddie did something that no person has ever done to open their own house.

Eddie: Stand back everyone!

Eddie immediately jumped up and kicked his door down and the gang were all shocked as to why he did it.

Shirley: Why did you like do that for?

Eddie: Because I LOVE doing that!

With an obvious response like that, Shirley felt it was a little awkward but he does what he does and that's that.

Shirley(telling herself): What does Fifi see in a guy like Eddie?

They all took a look around as they are Eddie's guest. On the first floor there's a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a mini stage for music performances and watching movies. They wanted to check upstairs and there's a bathroom, two guestrooms separated for men and women and finally, Eddie's bedroom. It has a mirror, a bed for two, a plasma TV, and pictures of his family and of himself as a kid. This whole checking out rooms is like MTV Cribs or something and its not what the story is.

Buster: hey Ed, do you have like a wrestling ring in the backyard or something since your dad's a wrestler?

Eddie: Do I? Let me show you guys.

They all went downstairs to the backyard and saw a 4-sided ring in the middle. It is 64 square feet in area and authentic features.

TTA Gang: COOL!

Eddie: You go enjoy yourselves while I'll make you guys something to eat and then . . .

As he was about to prepare them something, they all left Except for Fifi, she and Eddie had a sense of why they all leave except for the two of them so they can rekindle the flame they both have. It's been 7 hours as the gang enjoyed watching some of their cartoons on TV, Eddie and Fifi were sitting by each other on a bench watching the stars.

Eddie: Man, have you ever seen a more romantic view or what?

Fifi: I don't think zere eez a more beautiful sight like tonight.

Eddie and Fifi: Sigh. . .

As they both sighed they looked into each other's eyes and saw a twinkling spark setting in and later on got closer and kissed in the lips. The girls were watching behind the two and thought why can't their boyfriends be as romantic as the two of them sitting on a bench. The next day they returned to Acme Acres and had a blast in Eddie's place and hope to come back soon for another cool trip like that. When their old enemies watched the gang leave the rider, they decide to attack but as they were going to attack, they saw a familiar looking skunk and thought that it s the psycho skunk that attack at will and start to runaway from the guys. Its been fun for them but now the gang say their goodbyes and leave the couple alone again. Fifi and Eddie went back to their caddie home and got some rest from that 5 hour travel on their ride they suffered from. That night, they look up at the skies just like before and both had that same look that they saw in each other and enjoyed more of each other's company.

End of ch 6

That was a good one but now they need some rest until they get their strength back and get rejuvenated. There's not much of what I can say but it still continues until the end. See ya!


	8. Double Trouble

-1Hey! Its me again. Now I know I haven't been so public about what's been going on about Eddie and Fifi, and I want to apologize about that for those who want to know what happens before the next chapter and after the previous chapter of my fan fiction. Anyway; previously, Eddie introduced the toonsters to his deserted abode and had some fun inside and out while Eddie and Fifi had some alone time together. A few days later they got the fun out and head back home and were exhausted from the good times and hope to go back again. In this chap, Eddie and Fifi were still going steady until they discover their problems came back even worst. Let's check it out!

"Double Trouble"

Eddie was still doing his routine exercise while Fifi is usually by her window looking at Eddie blissfully at how he does his exercise in which she wants to get her groove on. Later the day, the two skunks were walking to the park where there are a lot of people at. Eddie had an idea.

Eddie(to Fifi): Hey Fifi, I have a brainstorm.

He whispered his idea to Fifi's ear and she thought that idea was "stinky" and loved it. Eddie counted backwards and began to tick like a time bomb ready to explode.

Eddie: Get ready chica. _Tres, dos, uno. . . _

As he ticked to zero, he spewed a very smelly odor which drove the people away from the park in fear that there are skunks in the park. Meanwhile, since they were having their fun, there were some familiar faces who weren't having their fun. Arnold was somewhere, plotting how to get back at Eddie from what happen back on the streets. As well as Bimbette who wanted to get back at Fifi as well as Eddie, even though she's still a little intimidated by him. They were both sitting far from each other on a bench in the park, plotting.

Arnold(pissed off): Man that little polecat of a punk really burns me up inside, I just hope there's someway to get back at that son of a bitch. Just some way.

Bimbette(pissed off): God! That bitch really made my blood boil. There's got to be someway to get back at that bimbo and that, that. . . Man her boyfriend scares me stiff.

They saw each other and thought to themselves and had something in common.

Arnold(looking at Bimbette): you hate someone too?

Bimbette: Yeah! You?

Arnold: Yeah! Who is he or she?

Bimbette: well there was this girl who hangs out with this tall skunk and. . .

Arnold(interrupting her): Don't tell me, his name is Eddie.

Bimbette(surprised): Hey! How did you know?

Arnold: I have my sources.

As they told each other of what has happen to them both, they have a plan that'll ensure their revenge towards the two lovers and put them down for what they've done to the two of them.

Bimbette: I have an idea, why don't we join forces to put those two down, you can go get Eddie and I'll get that French whore.

Arnold: Not a bad idea, and I can't wait to break that polecat into little pieces.

Bimbette(insulted): Hey! I'm a polecat too you know.

Arnold: Sorry about that.

With that in mind the two joined forces to stop Fifi and Eddie in their tracks. They even plotted the only way possible, they decide to beat them at their own game: wrestling.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Fifi were practicing their wrestling matches in the gym to prove who's the better skunk. They stopped afterwards and had some lunch with their friends.

Buster: Man, Eddie you were really kickin' in that ring, like your dad from AWF. You too Fifi.

Eddie(exhausted): Really. . . Thanks. . . A lot.

Fifi: Oui. . . Merci.

Babs: So when are you making your great debut in wrestling?

Fifi: Never! I just do eet for ze fun of eet, eez all.

Eddie: Besides, I'm gonna stick to what I love to do, be with Fifi and play my guitar.

They were still talking about some stuff and laughed about something funny too. Then from out of nowhere a brick just crashed through a window and Eddie caught it and surprisingly, it has a note tied to it.

Buster: What do you think it is?

Eddie: Only one way to find out.

Eddie untied the note from the brick and read the note and it said:

_Dear polecats,_

_We want to test your skills in an inter-gender tag team match somewhere in the gym tonight and prepare yourselves for a defeat that might be your last time you'll ever fight the like of: Arnold and Bimbette. Be warned, we're specially trained in the art of professional wrestling as well. Bring your friends to see you two lose to us._

_Arnold and Bimbette_

_P.S.: Your dad is STILL a fraud to me! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

Buster: Damn, he'll never learn would he?

Eddie looking very angry to even comment back at what Buster said to him. So mad, he crushed the brick that was in his hand when he was reading the note. Fifi was looking worried for Eddie's safety when they were going up against both their enemies in a wrestling match once again but in a tag team match and to make more low, they want their friends to see them lose when they're not planning to.

Eddie(infuriated): He will NOT call me polecat EVER again! Fifi, prepare for the fight of our lives because that girl you hate is back, as well as Arnold. So are you in or are you in?

Fifi: Oui! Zat how you say, bimbo will pay for ze incident earlier.

With that, they both left in an angry huff to prepare for the big time. As they going home, they needed to find the right attire to be suited for a fight.

Eddie came out with red elbow pads, open-finger boxing gloves, and black leather pants with flame designs on one leg and a cross on the other. Fifi came out wearing a sports bra with texts "Vive le France", a mouthpiece, taped up hands and sweat pants. They came back to the gym where they practiced their skills. them and their friends came in and low and behold, Arnold and Bimbette were standing side to side looking at both of them like they were clowns and laughed in their heads. They looked at them in disgust and both Fifi and Eddie looked in disgust the most. Arnold was wearing HIS wrestling attire and Bimbette wearing something similar to Arnold's.

Arnold: Well, looks like you too are prepared for the fight after all. I commend your preparation.

Eddie: Cut your _basura_ and let's do this thing already.

Bimbette: My, aren't you the impatient one.

Fifi: cut ze how you say, garbage lets do what mon amour said.

Arnold and Bimbette: Fine!

They all followed them and made it to the ring reserved for the 4 of them to get it on. There were 4 seats reserved for Fifi's friends way in the front, just to see Fifi and Eddie lose(they're wrong). They got in and each team thought of some strategies about who gets who. Buster rang the bell and the match was on the way, Eddie and Arnold put up their fists to see who strikes first. Arnold made his first move but missed and under him, Eddie gave him a couple of multiple strikes with no remorse shown in him. And the final uppercut to his chin directly and flipped him over. Arnold ran scared and tagged Bimbette into the fight. She didn't looked like she want to fight him, but Eddie didn't care so he tag Fifi in and now its a ladies' brawl. They both gave each others slaps and hair pulls and then punches. Fifi was dominating until Bimbette poked her in the eyes. Then gave her a face crusher on the mat which did some serious damage. She got the cover but Eddie stomped on Bimbette's shoulder saving Fifi from defeat. Bimbette made a tag and Arnold charged right at Fifi and then Eddie intercepted and gave him a spinning side slam and got the cover but Bimbette returned the favor by stomping on his face. Fifi came in and gave her an STO which knocked her out temporarily. They both needed to get the tag on each of the guys before someone will charge first. They each got the tag and Eddie gave Arnold a series of right hands taking him down and then a spine buster to get him down for the moment. Eddie starts to climb the turnbuckle and was ready for Eddie's new move called "The Fallen Angel" a swanton bomb that he named himself. Eddie then jumped and flipped his body forward but missed and landed on his back. Arnold was ready for HIS move called "The Pit bull Charge" a spear that can cause serious damage. He connected it perfectly and got the cover. The referee counted until Eddie kicked out at 2 which was a close save for Eddie. He tries to do it again but Eddie reverses with a powerful spine buster and taunts him and Bimbette with a cut throat followed by rolling back his eyes. He was ready to use a new finisher "La Tumba" which happens to be a tombstone pile driver that he also named. He lifted him like he was a pillow Bimbette came to stop him but Eddie swung Arnold knocking her out and gave Arnold La Tumba and got him pinned. The ref counted and it's over. They won again and their friends cheered, but Bimbette came out with the same bat that knocked Fifi out, but Eddie swiped the bat from her hand and gave her a frightening look and she ran away, then he gave the bat to Fifi and told her to get Bimbette. This was not over between him and Arnold, so he lifted him up with one arm and tossed him to the weights were he's unconscious.

Eddie: I don't think he'll be getting up for a while.

Fifi later came back with a broken bat looking like the weight is off her shoulders. But Eddie gave a message to Arnold in his native tongue.

Eddie(Spanish): _Escucha perro, si te vaz a meter con mis amigos o mi amada, te metas conmigo. Comprendes?_

With that, Eddie and his friends left to go back to their normal lives. They all want to leave what has happen that night behind and get back to where they belong.

Eddie: Man, just this once I want rest for about, everyday.

Fifi(discouraged): What about moi Eddie?

Eddie(compassionate): Aw. How can I forget you _mi amor._

Fifi: I love vou Eduardo.

Eddie: _Te amo tambien._ Good night.

With that, they both went to sleep and wait for what's coming tomorrow for the 2 love skunks. That's all amigos.

End of ch. 8

Wow, I mean it. They had to go through all that and got some rest. And I just sit on my chair and write new stories and get no rest. Anyway it's time to know what happens next time, a day later and whatever, see ya!


	9. An Inept Romance

-1Hey there! I'm sorry for the long wait on my fan fic its just that I'm out of ideas but got an inspiration thanks to my sis. Well Fifi and Eddie have just won the battle between them and the notorious team of Arnold and Bimbette whom just brutally lost to the couple at the game they're certain to win. Meanwhile they had to take a long rest from all the action that took the air out of them last night. Later on, they want to relax and so, they spend there time by the beach sun bathe for a while until Eddie got himself an overdue for spending too long by the sun. They both had a blast until Eddie got a message from his dad. Also, this time, this next chapter has some unexpected stuff in it.

"An Inept Romance"

Eddie and Fifi were just enjoying their time watching some of Eddie's mom's Spanish soap operas which Fifi completely didn't understand but Eddie watch and cried though all the dramatic scenes so Ffif act and joined Eddie's moment.

Eddie(crying): _Por que? Por que? _Why did she have to go?

Fifi(pretending to cry): I. . . don't. . . Know. . . Le boo hoo!

After their moment, they just got mail coming in. Their was some fan mail for Fifi from all the boys in her fan club and 1 mail from the senior to the junior.

Eddie(jealous): Wow, how come I got no mail like that?

Fifi: Eets a price for being so famous.

Eddie opened his only letter and it was from his mom saying how proud she is with Eddie and attached to the letter is a condom with a message also from his mom that reads. . .

_p.s.: make sure you're completely safe with you and your girlfriend with it._

Eddie was completely red from embarrassment because of his mom's letter and surprise. Fifi wanted to know who's it from and saw he acted strange.

Fifi: Who ees eet from mon beau?

Eddie: Well its from my mom and, and. . .

Fifi: And?

Eddie was so nervous he sweated constantly from the suspense he's suffering. Fifi got impatient and turned Eddie around and saw what he got behind his back and it was a condom. She was hoping that Eddie would be excited, but not that excited from what has happened. She blushed from what she saw but was laughing, soon Eddie joined in. They wanted to do something else now that they're both bored. FifI hasn't made her decision yet.

Fifi: Ooh. Zis ees so hard to make a decision.

Eddie: You and me both, i can't think of what to do.

Eddie tries to get some air by getting out of the Cadillac and pace a little to think of something. Then from out of nowhere, Eddie got hit by a book in the face. He yelled at the mailman that was passing by.

Eddie: _Oye! maldita seas dios mio por que me pege con un. . ._

Eddie looked down at the book and it was actually Fifi's photo album that was sent from her parents. He didn't want to look inside but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside. But just as he was going to look in the album, Fifi called him to get back inside and tell her if he got any idea on what to do on a boring, dull, dull day.

Fifi(calling): Eddie! Where are vou mon king of ze enchiladas.

Eddie: I'm on my way girl. By the way, I got something to show you. You got mail!

As Eddie got back inside, he showed Fifi the album mailed to her. She was a little embarrassed of the fact that her parents had to mail her, her own photo album. She showed Eddie on account that he wanted to know too. There were so many seductive looking Photos that Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off. She turned to Eddie and he is petrified with what he saw. Fifi calmed him down with her special herbal tea she made herself. Eddie took a sip and felt better.

Eddie: Wow, that's some good tea. I never knew you could make it, so delicious.

Fifi: Merci, its from the special herbs i picked myself.

For the moment Eddie had an idea that's so out of mind.

Eddie: Why not make a scrapbook of ourselves. I took pictures on our adventures so we won't forget them.

Fifi thought that idea was a little crazy but she loved the idea anyway. So they grabbed some pictures of their time together and the times they had with friends and family. They even took a picture of themselves together cheek to cheek about to kiss. They thought they look a little ridiculous at first, but they realize how good they look. Then they relax a little from their fun time.

Eddie: Wow! That was cool. You wanna do anything else.

Fifi: Well, we wasted about 3 hours of our time, and i feel how you say famished. Vou want to get somezeeng to eat mon love?

Eddie: Si. I do feel hungry. Let's go to where I wanna eat this time, _compendes_?

Fifi: Fine, lets go.

With that Fifi and Eddie went to go eat but this time their going on wheels as in roller skates and a skateboard. Fifi went with her skates as Eddie goes on his skateboard and they rode on to where Eddie wants to eat. Later, they finally made it to a steak house called "Beefyness". Fifi wasn't sure how its gonna be ut looking at Eddie profusely drooling at the sight of the steak house with his eyes wide open, how could she say no to a hungry face like Eddie's. They ate and were happy to eat and soon they rushed on home. Eddie thought it meant the world that Fifi ate at his favorite steak house. She enjoyed it too, with all the ribs and chops even some spicy foods. Finally they rest for what's coming next.

End of Ch.9

That one was seriously short but i hoped i'll get it done next time i'll think of something else. So sorry that it was a waste of time for those who are reading it. Bye.


	10. An Extreme Moment

-1Hey there for those who are reading. As you know my last fan fic was small and became full of smut because of me and I deeply apologize for that. But if you think it's ok then good for me and you. Previously Fifi and Eddie were bored to death and couldn't know what to do together. So Eddie decides to bring Fifi to a steak house to eat and enjoyed their time. So now it's time to see what's gonna happen in the next story. This time I'm adding a little extreme stuff in it to make the story more fun. Here we go.

"An Extreme Moment"

It was another Saturday on a typical June and we find Fifi and Eddie in their Caddie of a home. Fifi was busy reading one of her romance novels as Eddie was just about done cleaning up her home even though she didn't want Eddie cleaning up for her which was sweet of Eddie for doing it anyway.

Fifi: Eets so sweet of vou to clean mon humble abode but vou didn't have to do eet.

Eddie: Relax _chica linda. _We got to do something to keep ourselves from dying of boredom, and besides I think its kind of fun.

With that, she lets Eddie continue his chore duty while she happily reads her novel. Then Fifi and Eddie hear the phone ring and then they both fought over the phone but Fifi won and answered the phone.

Fifi: Hello. Who ees zis?

She hears who is answering and then calls Eddie. Eddie rushed over and seeing who it is.

Eddie: Hola, yeah, ok, cool, you're on _tonto_! Ciao.

Fifi: Who ees eet?

Eddie: it's my brother, he said that he challenges me to a bet that I can't do some insane stunts worth cow pies but I'll show him that I can. He's going to come over and check on me to see if I kept my word or not in the end.

Fifi: How are vou going to do zat, mon amour?

Eddie: I'm about to do some stunts that had been seen from some shows that warned us not to imitate it what so ever but I'm doing it anyway.

Fifi(shocked and angry): Are vous how you say nuts? Vou know zose stunts can hurt vous. Hazardous or not, I will not let vous do zose stunts, ever!

Eddie was a little nervous but Fifi looked into his eyes and sense some desperation and anxiety in them and looks at him with a calm loving look and decides to change her mind in the process.

Fifi: Fine! You can do vous stupid stunts.

Eddie: Actually, it won't be official until tomorrow.

That statement made Fifi mad and slapped him in the face hard thinking why did he have to scare her like that. So they enjoyed their time together while it lasted until tomorrow that is.

The next day, the challenge begins. Eddie's alarm went off and it's so loud that it woke Fifi up. Eddie shut the alarm off and told her to keep resting and that he's the only one to be up but Fifi decides to get this whole challenge over with. The seven challenges he's doing came from a retarded TV show about hurting yourself in so many different ways which Eddie thought it was funny. (And I'm not talking about Jackass or Wildboyz. The shows I'm talking about are parodies of the two. )

At 10:27 AM the first challenge is called "flying skunk" he starts inventing a catapult that'll launch him out to nowhere. He gets on and gets ready for the worst.

Eddie: Here goes, FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!

He cuts the rope and flew only to end up getting hit on the floor in a failed attempt to fly; instead he got a taste of the earthly dirt that is laid. He thought to himself that it's not according to plan. Did I forget to mention that he has to record himself doing all this on camera? With that, his first attempt and challenge has failed him and now moving on to the next one.

At 11:19 AM the second challenge is eating bugs on a silver platter. It didn't scare Eddie as he remembered eating grasshoppers at his grandma's in Mexico. He had a tray with a cover over it and was a bit nervous. He lifted the cover and their were dead wasps and scorpions in them. Looking shocked and he looked at the camera and flipped the finger.

Eddie: I hope you're watching this Ozzy, because you can't f#k with this Mofeta. And sorry for swearing.

He starts eating the bugs afterwards and four minutes later Eddie got sick and started throwing up in a bucket he brought just in case of irritability in his system. His eyes got red and tearing and later he got better. He's soon ready for the third challenge coming his way.

At 12:32 PM the third challenge is paying some stranger a dollar to punch you in the face without blocking the blow. He sent his friend Cheddar to be the camera bird for the challenge and felt odd about it. He went up to a big muscular man who happens to be Arnold, a somewhat arch-foe of Eddie's. Eddie tapped his shoulder, looked at Eddie and was scared st. Eddie begged Arnold to punch him in the face and promises not to block the blow. Excited with the offer, he punched him so hard in the face that Eddie was completely knocked unconscious. Arnold didn't regret the blow he gave but his hand went sore after that first punch thinking what is Eddie's skull made of. Eddie was lying on the floor moaning in pain and bleeding. Then Cheddar picked him up and took him back to Fifi's. He opened his eyes and looked ashamed and disappointed of what he was doing. Fifi was a little worried about Eddie doing all the stunts he's pulling to win the challenge brought by him and his brother, Ozzy, but she's still rooting for him all the way.

At 2:56 PM the fourth challenge is being shot with bean bags. He and Buster went to a shooting range and spoke with the manager.

Eddie: Me and my friend were hoping if you were to give us permission to borrow your guns and test it out.

Manager: Sure I can give ya permission to use 'em as long that it ain't fer anything lethal.

Buster and Eddie: We promise.

So they went to the range that is off limits and buster has a gun with a beanbag that's loaded. He grabs the camera and starts talking about what kid of gun it is and how far its gonna shoot. Eddie readies himself in position, buster is looking at the camera and says some things.

Buster: prepare for the worst kid cause it ain't pretty.

He positions to get the right aim and Eddie told buster he was ready so everything is all set. He then pulls the trigger and fires the bean bag and shot Eddie right in the gut making him collapse to the ground coughing up a little bit of blood. Buster rushes to Eddie and sends him to the clinic. Hours later Eddie woke up in a clinic on a bed with bandages around his waist and in front of him were Fifi, Buster and the rest looking more worried and disappointed of what he's doing.

Fifi: why do all zose zings? Vou could have been killed.

Eddie thought to himself if all this of what he's doing is worth hurting all his friends inside especially Fifi. He understands that doing all this is not worth it and not only it could hurt him but it could hurt the people who care for and love you.

Eddie: Guys! I'm calling the challenge off. I wish not to make you feel worried for me. I'm very sorry for that.

They are all relieve with the challenge being called off, he decides that instead of seven challenges, there are now four challenges that he got his friends and himself to record. He mails it to his bro and hopes to get an answer. Hours later he came back to Fifi's home looking down and ashamed. Fifi kissed him say that its ok but don't do it again and Eddie promised. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Fifi opened and it was Ozzy looking sad and wanted to see Eddie.

Ozzy: Can I see my bro please?

Fifi: Oui.

Ozzy came to visit and said something shocking to eddie.

Ozzy: Ed, you know I love you. I watch your videos and I said to myself are you mad boy? Those stunts you're doing are way more hazardous than I expected. So you know what, you won the bet.

Eddie(surprised): Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Ozzy: I'm impressed with the stunts you doing, a little disgusted at first but simply a true work of art from what I'm seeing. Since you won the bet I reward you with a pure gold trading card I unexpectedly won at a convention which I don't usually go to but still worthy of a prize for you.

Eddie: Wow bro, thanks a bunch.

Ozzy: Anytime bro.

Ozzy then makes his leave and left Eddie a 14k 2X5 OMG gold trading card that would probably be rare. Eddie was honored to have a gold card like that to be a prize for a bet

Eddie(relieved): Thank GOD, I'm not doing that again, EVER again.

Fifi: Vou said eet mon lovely extremist.

End of chapter X

Whoa! Remind me to take a break from watching those shows that I thought were funny and to other people too. I can't help it their just so funny that I couldn't take it. Oh well, see you later!


	11. Talk show

-1Hey there, I'm here host my on my 'not so' mini commentary commercial to take some rest until I can think of what's gonna happen next in my story called, "The New Arrival". I will be joined with Fifi and her friends and later in the end, my creations of Eddie, Ozzy, and others.

Some intro music plays.

Audience: APPLAUSE

Disclaimer: Remember, the Tiny Toon characters are NOT owned or created by MysteryFanBoy (MFB), only Eddie, Ozzy, and Eddie's Friends are owned by AND created by MFB.

"MFB's Commentary on 'The New Arrival' "

MFB: Welcome to my talking soirée where the protagonists and antagonists get to talk about my story whether they loved it or not and why don't we start with those loveable rabbits, Buster and Babs Bunny!

Audience: LOUD APPLAUSE!

MFB: So Buster and Babs how are you two?

Babs: We're fine, thanks for asking.

Buster: First off, the character you made, "Eddie" he's a cool guy and I would love to call him a stinky brother I never had. And second, great story I'd say it's the best and I'm glad that a good friend of Babs' got to find love after all.

MFB: Will see. You also said that you and Eddie plan to make a rock band and he'll be doing some solos in your music.

Buster: You bet. Rock on!

Babs: I'm gonna see for myself.

MFB: Well, I pray to the God up in the heavens, that you guys will come back and bring back the funny we all loved back in our kiddie days. Ladies and gentlemen, Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation. Thank you for coming.

Audience: LOUD APPLAUSE!

MFB: Alright, the next guests are duos that have been through some tough situations without further a do, Plucky Duck and Hampton Pig.

Audience: APPLAUSE (most for Hampton)

MFB: you two look fine in this time.

Plucky: yeah, yeah, yeah let's forget the story and talk about yours truly, come on.

Hampton: Plucky! This commentary is about his story so show less of your narcissism and show MFB some support in his story.

Audience: AWWW

MFB: He's right man. Show this author some love by giving me a hug, please?

Plucky: Oh, alright I guess.

Audience: AWWW

MFB: Now that's not that bad. People, Plucky and Hampton!

Audience: cheering as they leave

MFB: Since this is going great, I should bring in one of my favorite characters in. She's known to be the hottest of the tiny ton cast and is best friends of both Shirley and Babes, ladies and gentlemen, the queen of romance, Fifi La Fume!

Audience: Cheering so loud when she came.

Fifi: Bonjour.

MFB: Welcome to my soiree.

Fifi: Merci.

MFB: Since you were alone you have no man to love you in your life until on that very day, you got to meet the man whom you consider your "king of enchiladas" if that's correct.

Fifi: Oui, zat ees correct as vou put eet and I just want to thank vou for a beautiful story vou have made about ze two of us together through ze good and ze bad times and some discreet intimacy we shared too.

Audience: OOOHHH!

MFB: Let's not go into any detail about it, okay?

Fifi: Vou are right. But can I give vou a little gift before I take my leave?

MFB: Hey, what are you doing. . .? Whoa! What was that for?

Fifi: A great story vou made, remember?

MFB: OHHHHH. If you kiss me like that again, HE will kill me.

Fifi: Not likely.

MFB: Well, Fifi La Fume everyone.

Audience: Cheers and whistles.

MFB: well it was all fun and games until someone gets hurt and that's where the antagonists come into play. So, I would like to bring out Arnold the pitbull.

Audience: Cheers and boos and whistles.

MFB: OK, straight to the point, what do you think of my story?

Arnold: Well to be quite honest, you made me more of a villain than an average Joe. Why do that?

MFB: I thought you were the perfect villain to my story other than the others and speaking of others let me introduce Bimbette.

Audience: Cheers and whistles.

MFB: And I suppose you're gonna give me a bad comment about my story yes?

Bimbette: actually I was gonna argue about the fact that you couldn't give ME a chance at love in your story. I need some lovin' too!

MFB: I'm very sorry about. . . Not again.

Audience: Screams and laughs and whistles.

MFB: Why do that to me, you could've kissed Arnold.

Bimbette: True, but I thought you were cuter.

MFB: Well, I guess I got some arguments about my story from some people after all. There you have it. Arnold, next time I won't make you the villain if you were a little nicer to the two, okay?

Arnold: That's good enough for me.

MFB: And Bimbette, I'm sure you'll find someone in your life too.

Bimbette: Don't have to, I already found him.

MFB: Great. . . Him who?

Bimbette: You know what I mean.

MFB: Oh boy. There you have it, Arnold and Bimbette people.

Audience: Cheers and whistles as they were leaving.

MFB: And finally we save the best for last, he was the coolest character I've ever got to come up with ever since I've watched Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures, he is Eddie Mofeta.

Audience: screams and cheers as he came.

MFB: It's a pleasure to meet you at last.

Eddie: Pleasures all mine.

MFB: I just want to get your honest opinion from you about my story, so what do you think?

Eddie: Well, my bro didn't like the fact that you wouldn't put him in the story more often. But from me, I thought it was really cool. Just make sure you go and fix a little on those errors and misspells I your story and it'll be gold.

MFB: Thank you so much and I promise to put him in it next time. I also heard that you are promoting yourself to be in your very own cartoon in the near future and in some other fan fics as well

Eddie: I wouldn't say that, but it could happen.

MFB: Well, I'm almost running out of ideas to write down so I guess that's all for the commentaries even though it was mostly a talk show type of story. Get out here everyone and give the audience a bow for your somewhat comments on my story.

Audience: Lots and lots of cheers.

Backstage

Eddie (to Fifi): That was so cool; I got to meet my creator. At least he was smart to put a disclaimer in there.

Fifi: Oui. He did.

MFB: I hope you like the commentary I just put in there, I was hoping you would give me some funny reviews on what I've just put in there, please send me a good review, ciao!


	12. Talk show part 2

Hey there everyone! It's me. I like to thank some people who reviewed my chapter that was actually a talk show scene. So I would like to thank a certain someone who gave me the idea of adding a behind the scenes edition of my chapter. So thank you, and enjoy.

--- This inspiration of the story was brought up by "acosta perez jose ramiro" Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own the tiny toon characters but my own characters

"Behind the Scenes of the Commentary of My Story"

Well as you all know from my last chapter, I've been talking with the tiny toon cast and Eddie to comment on my story and some think its great and others think it isn't fair they had to be the bad guy in the story but I'll see what I can do for later on. Right now, I'll let you read on about the talk I had with Eddie's brother Ozzy, the next comments made by the Perfecto Prep students and many more.

MFB: Welcome to the behind the scenes edition of my commentary. Today I will invite a hyped up character of mine to my commentary to talk about my story so here he is Ozzy!

Audience: Applauding when he came.

MFB: Hey there man, how're you doing?

Ozzy: Just fine, thanks homes.

MFB: You know that you, you're bro and I am respectable Latinos right?

Ozzy: Yeah.

MFB: So in your honest words,_ en tus propia palabras, como es mi estoria?_

Ozzy: Well since you put it in a sophisticated manner, I could say is this, your story just doesn't have enough of me in it.

MFB: well this story isn't mostly about you, it's mostly about how Eddie came into the TTA world and how he met Fifi La Fume in the process and sooner or later I'll be writing an epilogue of how the story should, could or would end too.

Ozzy: Ok! _entiendo,_ I understand, don't be starting a fight.

MFB: Sorry, but I'm not starting a fight.

Ozzy: Fine.

Audience: Screaming when Eddie came looking mad.

Eddie (at Ozzy): Listen lil' bro, you show some respect to our creator ok? Don't start any prick crap, especially coming from you.

Ozzy (sassing at Eddie): Well look who came Mr. High and mighty, I suppose you want to punch me huh? You can't because daddy said so.

Eddie (punching Ozzy): I don't give a frickin damn.

Audience: Shouting and screaming when the fight broke out between Eddie and Ozzy. Shouting even more when their dad came to the rescue, sort of.

MFB: Ok, let's clear the stage before someone gets hurt.

Moments later. . .

MFB: Well that was an interesting time we've all had, so let's get back to business. I would like to invite two special rats who've made more of an impact to Eddie and Fifi than Arnold and Bimbette; I give you, Roderick and Rubella!

Audience: Booing at them

MFB: Well I'm gonna make this short and sweet. What do you two think of my story?

Roderick: You know to tell you the truth, I've never seen a bigger piece of crap of a story than the others I've read before, no offense.

Rubella: You're absolutely right Roddy, I mean come on, your story wasn't the greatest I've read in some time, you know?

MFB: Ok, I can respect the fact that you don't like my story for a reason but you don't have to push it that far, get it?

Audience: Cheering, more cheers and screams arose when Ozzy jumped Roderick out of nowhere.

Roderick: What're you doing?

Ozzy: I think it's time for you to shut up.

Audience: screaming when the lights are off and screamed when Eddie appeared in thin air.

Eddie: Mind if I cut in?

MFB: Where're you going with Roderick?

Eddie & Ozzy: Giving him a lesson in respect.

MFB: I thought you fought before.

Eddie: We made up and defend your honor in your story.

MFB: Thanks.

Audience: Cheering when they left with a dragged Roderick and Rubella running after them.

MFB: That was an awkward experience, don't you think?

Audience: Mmm-hmm.

MFB: Well we got some special features to show all of you and it's a hidden camera footage shown and it has some moments of Fifi, Eddie and some of Bimbette. Let us commence!

Audience: Looking at the screen and were watching some footage of Fifi waking up, a film by Eddie.

Fifi was waking up from her bed and looked at the camera in front of her and was screaming. Eddie was laughing and greeted her with a weird good morning. She got tired and was annoyed with him.

The next clip showed the same thing but this time Eddie got a taste of his own medicine with the help of Buster. Fifi put a fish and some of her used underwear in his face and he woke up with a big stink in his face. Fifi and Buster are laughing and Eddie was so pissed but he was also tired to even chase after them.

Audience: Laughing and laughing.

MFB: Here's one of Bimbette that most men might enjoy.

They looked at a film of Bimbette taking a shower and some were getting hot. She's now getting out of the shower is now looking for her clothes but they were missing. She noticed and started pondering about where they are. She instead got out of the shower naked and was looking all over the bathroom.

The male audiences fainted after they saw some raw footage of Bimbette. Wow! Even MY eye was caught.

This whole footage was caught by Ozzy. And I guess everyone thanked him for that.

MFB: Now we're gonna see some wrestling tutorials filmed by Hampton, hosted by Buster and performed by Eddie.

Buster: Hiya folks, today Eddie here is gonna show you how to become a professional wrestler. First move, the wrestle hold. Next, the headlock. Later, he'll show you a shoulder block.

Eddie does all those wrestling moves and puts them together. He did a grapple hold, then a headlock, finally got pushed to the ropes and gave a shoulder block.

Buster: Now Eddie will show you his awesome pile driver for a spin but he likes to call it, "lay toombah". Let's do it!

Eddie grabs his opponent, spins him upside down, holds him in place and drove his head straight down to the mat and knocks his opponent out.

Buster: And there you have it some, most or all moves to make you a professional wrestler. Eddie, what are you. . .

Hampton: Hey Eddie, what do you think you're doing?

Eddie: Giving Buster a demo of La tumba.

Audience: Shocked at what they saw, Buster being driven down on the mat. Later clapped when they see buster getting up from that brutal pile driver, applauding for Buster.

MFB: Weren't those the greatest you've ever seen people?

Audience: Cheering and applauding.

MFB: Well that's most of what I can give, so I gotta go, I think I saw Bimbette coming this way chasing after me! I don't know if she's coming for me mad or she's mad for me. Well see ya!

Audience: Applauding and laughing.

Backstage

Bimbette: You're gonna pay for what you did you . . . beautiful thing you!

MFB: What exactly are you planning to . . .? Oh no, please. I'M TOO YOUNG STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

OMG! I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting the feeling that she's going nuts for me. Well see ya in my next story, OH GOD she's back! Gotta go!


	13. Who's the Secret Admirer?

-1Yo! I'm back with an even funnier story coming your way. I'd just like to thank those who read and thank those who reviewed as well. I know I've been in an awkward incident with Bimbette for some reason but what ever happens in chapter 12 stays in chapter 12, dig it? Ok, now it's time for the fun-filled adventures to commence.

It's time for everyone's favorite romantic toon, Fifi La Fume to take the stage, featuring my character Eddie on a somewhat semi-action like time in Acme Acres. With Fifi's friends along the way too.

"Who's the Secret Admirer?"

It was a humid day in Acme Acres, not too hot nor too cold. We find our couple in the junkyard sunbathing. Fifi was wearing her special red bikini and Eddie wearing his custom made flame shorts with the family symbol on the right side of his shorts. They were bored and have nothing else to do.

Fifi: Sacre pew! I'm how you say, bored.

Eddie: Let's hope something happens right now before I start bashing my head with my guitar, esse.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Buster and everyone else made a surprise attack on Eddie by throwing him into a pile of junk. Eddie was lunged into some trash that made him look like a retard. Eddie glared at Buster and got red in the face. They look all worried, especially Fifi. But then he cool down and began to laugh, then everyone stars to laugh about it.

Eddie: Wow, man! You really got me this time.

Buster: Yeah, I sure did.

Eddie: Do you have any plans or something cause I'm . . . We're pretty bored right now.

Buster: Well did I came on time. I've got just the idea.

Eddie: What?

Buster: We can go see you're dad wrestle tonight in Los Angeles.

Eddie: Oh yeah, I remember now. Hey he told me there was going to be some news that . . .

Buster: YOU were going to make your IWF debut?

Eddie: That's right! How'd you know?

Buster: There was a poster saying something about it.

Fifi: Vous are not planning to get hurt out there, are you?

Eddie: Of course not. I've got the advantage.

Fifi: How?

Eddie: You'll see.

Plucky: Enough with your blabbering and let's go.

The gang decided to hit the streets of LA and find this center to get ready for the big time. Buster was kind enough to get some VIP passes and was lucky enough to get front row seats for everyone to see. Eddie was getting ready and wearing his gear (the same gear he wore when he fought Arnold and Bimbette). He also made a proposition to some music producers to play his favorite song played by a German rock band, Ramnstein. His dad came along in the scene. (Sr. is the father and Jr. is the son so there's no confusion).

Sr.: Are you ready for your moment of fame, hijo?

Jr.: You know I'm always ready.

Sr.: You know what to do.

Everyone in the audience is so loud that the gang can hardly stand it. Soon there was some mariachi theme song playing and a titantron showing old wrestling clips of Eddie Sr. and he walks his way into the ring giving handshakes to everyone and a kiss to Fifi, which made her blush a bit.

Sr.: _LLEGO EL ZORRILLO!_

The audiences were cheering loudly in this moment.

Sr.: Tonight is a special night for all of you. For I have brung my first born son to the I-W-F! Without further a do, let me welcome my elder son, EDDIE MOFETA JR.!!!

The music was played, it was the song Eddie chose and it's titled, "Feuer Frei". There was even a titantron playing of him looking scary and sinister looking. The gang was impressed with it. Even the pyros were awesome. He came into the ring like the giant that he is and got a mic from his dad.

Jr.: I would like to say that it is an honor to be in this ring with my legendary father. Who would like to remind you that not only is he the only skunk to lift a 500 lb behemoth down to the ground, but he's a pretty cool roll model. And let's not forget that WE- ARE-THE-MOFETAS. And you know we're telling the truth!

Everyone in the audience was cheering for Eddie but already know they're cheering for both the Sr. and Jr.

They left the stage after but then some egotistical giant came and taunt about his dad's legacy. This drove Eddie into a fit of rage. He grabbed him by the throat and gave him a choke slam through the stage. Everyone was cheering for the younger Eddie and the older Eddie raised his hand for defending him.

Soon after the gang left the center and were amazed at what had transpired in there. They all talked about it

Plucky: That was so awesome Ed! I mean the way you slammed the guy, BAM! Through the stage, wow. But you know I could've easily taken him out myself if it hadn't been you in there instead of me.

Eddie: I'd like to see you try.

They all left to go to a party and celebrate, they all went to Fifi's place and had a dance party. Everyone was there dancing. They each had turns dancing. First was Babs, she was rocking the dance floor, next was Shirley and she had some moves too, next was Buster and he break dances his way in and out. Fifi wanted to join the party and started to shake that booty. Boy was she smoking on that dance floor. Next, Plucky wanted to show what he's got but it didn't looked like it showed. Hampton was too shy to dance but Buster encouraged him to and soon Hampton starts to dance all crazy and insane which impressed everyone here. Finally it was Eddie's turn, he wanted to bring Fifi along so they both start to dance wild. Everyone soon all joined the dance floor and danced through 2 AM. Fifi was just getting ready to go to sleep after what happened in that party. She looked at Eddie resting and for a while, she thought that Eddie would be the perfect man for her to marry, but she thought too soon. So she gave Eddie a kiss good night and went to sleep after.

The next morning, they were up and started to cuddle each other saying 'I love you' to each other too.

Fifi; I love you

Eddie: I love you more.

Fifi: No, I love you more.

Then there was a bell sound that meant the mail was here. Fifi got up and out to get some mail. She checks some mail and found some junk mail until she saw the last one. It was covered in hearts and it's from a secret admirer. She knows that she's with Eddie but wanted to know who's it from. She opens the letter and it writes . . .

_My fairest angel, if you are reading this letter, then you know that I'm your secret admirer. I wish to meet you in a fancy restaurant nowhere far from here. Under one condition, you must not let your current suitor know of this, understand. You are the only one I love the most, even more than this Eddie person. Just remember, the fancy restaurant, 7:00, and we'll discuss more at my house. Until then, good bye my sweet._

The letter had no name, and she was scared of Eddie think if she found out about that secret admirer thing. She had no choice but to accept the offer from the anonymous person, but she will only do it for discussions and no intimacy what so ever.

It was now 6:45 PM and Eddie was watching some wrestling all bored. Fifi was getting ready for her blind date/conference with this certain admirer of hers. She went for the door until Eddie saw her leaving.

Eddie: Is there a reason why you're leaving looking great?

Fifi: Well . . . Babs invited me to her casual slumber party and that's it.

Eddie: Well, Ok but be back by morning, comprendes?

Fifi: Oui. Merci.

And with that, she went on her way to the fancy restaurant to meet this admirer of hers. As she came in, the waiter said that there was someone expecting her. She followed the waiter to the reserved table and saw a person with a mask on. She looked frightened but sat down with caution. And made a demanding statement.

Fifi: Alright, who exactly are vou and why did you . . .

As she was about to finish, the masked person reveals himself and he happens to be a shy desperate pig who yearned for her affection. That's right her secret admirer is none other than Hampton Pig. She looked shocked as to realize he's her secret admirer.

Fifi: Hampton!?

End of Ch. 13 (to be continued)

Well this is as much intensity as I can get in this story so now I made it a little suspenseful and dramatic, even though it was obvious that the secret admirer was actually Hampton the whole time. So, I hoped you've enjoyed this reading and until what happens in the second part of my story, bye!


	14. The Conflict and Departure of a Friend

Welcome back readers everywhere! I hoped that you liked my last chapter and I know that most, some, or only one of you has reviewed my story. As you all know in the last chapter, there was something about Fifi having a secret admirer and not telling her current boyfriend Eddie about it too. And in the last part of the chapter, Fifi discover that Hampton, her former lover is her secret admirer which is a shock. We're going to find out if Fifi is going back into the arms of her caring swine or stay with her softy of a fighter? Stay tuned to my story and enjoy. Oh yeah, my character is taking a little vacation until the next story, so sorry for those who like my character.

Disclaimer: TTA characters © Warner Bros. Eddie © MFB

"The Conflict and the Departure of a Friend"

Right now we last saw Fifi and her not so secret admirer, Hampton in a fancy restaurant and Fifi wanted to know who her secret admirer is and Hampton it was. She was still shocked about it and was frozen stiff.

Hampton: Fifi? Are you ok?

Fifi snapped out of her freeze pose and starts to talk to Hampton.

Fifi (surprised): Why, w-what's going on here?

Hampton: You see, ever since you were with Eddie, I thought you two would make a happy couple. But then I felt this bubbling feeling in my stomach and it told me that you were meant for me; I started to miss you day after day and try to conceal it. But I couldn't any longer and decided to message you secretly so your boyfriend wouldn't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm jealous of Eddie

Fifi: If you still have feelings for moi, you should've told me in the first place, instead of hiding your jealousy or zomething.

Hampton: I'm sorry, I thought if you knew sooner or if he knew as well, there would be some altercations between him and me.

Fifi: (sigh) Alright, I know zat really surprise me when it was vou, and I understand zat vou still have feelings for moi, so I'll give you another chance, on one condition.

Hampton: Name it and it's yours.

Fifi exclaimed the proposition to Hampton secretly in his ear which kind of made Hampton blushed until he heard the proposition and he was afraid to do it even if he would do it for Fifi. So he accepts the proposition and then had some free time in the fancy restaurant.

Hampton: So . . . What else do you want to do here?

Fifi: Why don't we catch up since we have some time in here?

And so, Fifi and Hampton catch up on old times together in the restaurant and ordered some food while they're staying there for sometime. Meanwhile, Eddie was still in Fifi's home watching some live wrestling and was surprised with the special guest wrestler he saw tonight.

Eddie (ecstatic): HOLY $#!!!! Is that Undertaker? OMG!!

We now see Fifi and Hampton walking their way to Hampton's home and got inside since the weather is getting cold. They saw that time was getting late so they started going to bed. They said good night to each other and went to sleep.

The next morning, Fifi got out of bed and realize what time is it. She's getting a bad feeling about this and wanted to tell Hampton that she has to go back to Eddie before it's too late. As she open the front door, there was a dark figure glaring at her angrily and it was Eddie looking psycho furious at her.

Fifi (scared): EDDIE!!

Eddie (furious): I talked to Babs and she said that there was NO slumber party; can I have an exclamation about this, Fifi?

Hampton (defending Fifi): I can't let you hurt her if she tells you why.

Eddie: By the look of it, Hampton you still love Fifi don't you?

Fifi (crying): Yes he does and I'm sorry but I'm starting to fall for him again mon Eddie. I couldn't think of what vou would do eef you found out. He also wanted to challenge you to a game of wrestling mon heart.

Eddie: I accept your challenge for Fifi, LUCHARRRRAAAAAAAAN!

As he screams, the ring starts to fall from the sky and hits his backyard. They both enter the ring and starts to wrestle as the bell rings. They start to grapple and start giving each other reversals and other spectacular lucha libre moves. They were both impressed with each other's moves especially Eddie.

Eddie: How do you know these moves?

Hampton: My uncle once Wrestle in Mexico.

They continued to wrestle throughout the whole 41 minutes which could be the longest those two lasted which made Fifi nervous and excited at the same time. After that devastating clothesline received from Hampton to Eddie, they were both exhausted from each others blows. Then out of nowhere, some mysterious figure was going to attack Hampton and it got a steel chair then Eddie saw the figure attacking Hampton so Eddie did the honorable thing for Hampton and pushed him aside to take the blow. Hampton didn't know what to think but pinned Eddie one, two . . . But missed the opportunity and later on got pile driven and about to get pinned. He luckily kicked out just before the three count which surprised Eddie. Eddie was ready to do his lance finisher until when he charged at Hampton; Eddie was spun into a pinned position and couldn't get out of it. Hampton got the three count and won the match and Fifi. She didn't care who even won for her, all she knows is that these two would just anything to earn her love and that's what Hampton did. Eddie was surprised with that lost he got from someone who didn't even like to fight. He got up and head towards the reunited Fifi and Hampton. They saw Eddie and looked scared at what he's gonna do next after his loss. Eddie got to them and he extends out his hand and congratulates Hampton.

Eddie: Congratulations you won her back fair and square.

Hampton (Happy): Well you put up a good wrestling match there yourself.

Fifi: Aw, I am so happy zat zere's happiness een ze air again. Eddie, I'm so sorry for not telling you this earlier. I thought vous wasn't going to let me know who eet ees.

Eddie: Well since there's isn't going to be a next time for us, I would like to give you a little reminder about asking who likes who all over again and telling someone. But if this person really likes you because he or she got the feeling again, your current boyfriend or girlfriend might ask if you love that person back and if you do, go to him or her.

Hampton: That sounds quite logical, I guess.

Eddie: Well, since you two are back together again, I guess it's time for me to go.

Hampton and Fifi: WHAT!?

Eddie: That's right, I'm moving back to Death Valley.

Fifi: What about staying here in Acme Acres? You can stay in the resort hotel just by ze beach.

Eddie: That's very kind of you and you know what, you're right, maybe I can stay at that hotel if I want to.

Hampton: Yeah.

Fifi (hugging Eddie): Please stay with us.

Eddie: I'm gonna see what I can do so until then, Fifi help me with packing okay?

Fifi: Oui. I will help with ze how you say, packing.

Hampton: I'll help too

Eddie, Fifi and Hampton have become friends again and decide to help with Eddie's moving so they went to Fifi's Caddie and pack what belongs to Eddie so he can make his so long to Acme Acres, yes that's right Eddie's leaving' and I think I'm about to cry. Sorry about that. So all his friends and his rivals who are now his new friends who came to say goodbye to Eddie. They all went to Eddie who's loading up his low rider all packed and ready to go.

Buster: Are you sure you're leaving her for good. You can always come back and see us again.

Babs: Yeah, we could have some more laughs and stuff.

Eddie: Your generosity is sincere, but I got some stuff to do on my own and fulfill my destiny as the best character ever to be created.

Fifi: You are.

Eddie: Thank you and for those best times until, you know.

Fifi: Yeah, let's not menzion eet ok

Eddie: _Entiendo._

Shirley: Well I guess like your all pack for sure.

Eddie: Thanks Shirley, and to everyone I just want to say that . . . it was a great pleasure meeting all of you and . . . You know . . .

Eddie starts to cry when saying goodbye to his friends.

Eddie (crying dramatically): Oh my God I'm so sorry. It came out so soon and . . . I . . . Oh God.

The rest of the TTA gang gave Eddie a big hug so he can never forget the good times that they shared together when he first came to Acme Acres. Buster called him and his friends 'T-Unit' or something which consist of Buster, Plucky, Hampton, and Eddie. Then they all cried and were hating this moment of saying goodbye to possibly the new addition of the TTA gang who has as much charisma as Buster, much sensitivity like Hampton, and much romance in him like Fifi has. So now he also said something that he wishes that the toons would never forget while driving away.

Eddie:_ Hasta la vista, amigos. _I will never forget you all.

They all said goodbye to their new best friend for life and all cried until he's gone in the winds. Later on they all went back to their original lives until they got a letter from the very zorrillo they all know and love. Fifi was busy redecorating her home into a style that no one fined it to be her style. The house was covered in cut paper and it looked way Mexican for a decoration since she is French. It was actually a homage paid to her good friend, who left Acme Acres ever since she got the letter from Eddie. Well the skunk you all know is finally home in Death Valley where he lives and got back to finding the only place where he wants to stay for a while but he marks Acme Acres as one of the places to live temporarily.

THE END

Well that's it, the story ends and my character is out of the story on account of Fifi accidentally cheating on Eddie for a reason. I guess this is it. Be sure to wait for the epilogue coming soon after this story until then, _adios amigos,_ and goodbye.


	15. Epilogue

-1Disclaimer: Eddie Mofeta is mine.

TTA Fanfic Epilogue

Hey there this is MysteryFanBoy here to tell you about what has happened to my character, Eddie Mofeta Jr. As you know in the story he left Acme Acres because Fifi was secretly cheating on him for her reunited other, Hampton J. Pig. Ever since that wrestling match between him and Hampton for Fifi's love, they were at each others' throats. Hampton won the match fair and square and got Fifi back, even Eddie accepted the results.

It has been five months since Eddie has left Acme Acres and everyone seemed depressed about it. Buster even made a group with Eddie and his friends. (Remember this group name is a parody.) He likes to call the group "T-Unit" since they are cartoons and such. Fifi wrote to Eddie and Eddie sometimes writes back which would be a good way to heal a wound that Fifi made. All in all, everything is normal and there was less violence since he left which was a good thing too. The gang still miss Eddie and hoped that he always come back instead of leaving for good. Until they were tortured by Montana Max who hired the IRS by taking their tax money and getting it all for himself and leaving nothing to the IRS until The very same skunk of mine saved their lives later on by beating up everyone who's for the IRS and mostly Monty, since he had this hurting feeling inside him. Then he went back to his wasteland of a paradise he calls it. The whole crew was thankful of him saving them of their money; he even donated some of his green to his friends. That's that and all of it.

Fin (The End). This is My Epilogue.


	16. Epilogue 2

-1Disclaimer: TTA©WB, Eddie© MFB, and Roxy© dream0fmirrors (d0m). I just want to see if the second epilogue is good enough to add a character created by someone else, so d0m, if you're reading this I hope you like the second Epilogue.

You think it's about to be done? Well you're damn wrong! The epilogue keeps on coming just for this one time. As I was about to continue on about the TTA gang let's see what Eddie's been doing while after he left Acme Acres.

As he left, he had some troubles when he got back . There was some guy in a black coat, looking evil and trying to shoot for a comeback in wrestling blocking Eddie's way of going home to HIS Death Valley. Eddie threw some camera men away using his stink including the black coated man. Eddie thought he looked way too tall to make a return promo in his desert. As they ran from the skunk he finally came back home feeling depressed from how Fifi cheated on him for Hampton. He felt betrayed and stolen, as in he lost someone. But the weeks passed, he soon got depressed and was crying alone and didn't do anything to stop. He try to pull himself together and later on got over it and then later realize the dark looking guy he scared away was the Undertaker himself and then he got mad.

Eddie (shouting): OH SHIZNITS! I scared of the Dead man.

With that Eddie decides to go to sleep anyway just to get some relief from the moment. Then he wants to come back to Acme Acres to see the gang again which might surprise them all. He just stopped by for some coffee until he met another noob in the scene she just wanted to get some air and get away from whatever she's running from. She just saw Eddie and quikly asked if he was Fifi's boyfriend even though she didn't got the name quite right. The girls name is Roxy and she really bad to the core.

Eddie: The name's Eddie, Eddie Mofeta.

Roxy: Sorry, I was thinking of a wrestler by the name of Eddie Guerrero, and I hate his nephew, Chavo.

Eddie: I see.

Roxy: I'm Roxy Roads, I did some episodes with Buster Bunny, no relation.

Eddie: Awsome, you're the Roxy roads I just heard about.

Roxy: Yeah you heard right so go sit somewhere else.

Eddie refused but Roxy got a little curious about the skunk.

(this line I paraphrased was a dedication to d0m for putting my character in her story, so thank you d0m!)

Roxy: Why are you here anyway?

Eddie: The truth of the matter is that I'm looking for a home away from home. And some people might think that since my dad's a wrestler, they might think that I'll become a wrestler too.

Roxy: That's cool. I love WWE especially Triple H and Stone Cold event though they hate each other's guts. So now I'm into DX even if they spilt.

Eddie: Word from Fifi is that you can sing. If you need a guitarist feel free to holler. I can play good. _Hasta la vista_

Afterwards eddie left and went back to death Valley and this time, he's scheduling his return and stay to Acme Acres, not only that, he got something planned for his friends. He grabs the phone and starts calling a friend.

Eddie: Hello ReyRey? Hey. It's Eddie . . . Not Guerrero, Mofeta. Yeah i need you to do me a little favor in the near future ok? I need 8 VI passes and 8 front row tickets just for a one time only match coming into Los Angeles . . . Oh _gracias _man, I mean it.

As that settles, Eddie went to sleep and can't wait to get back to Acme Acres and surprise his friends back at that place. A few months have passed and Eddie got a little taller as we see him right now and he shouted to the heavens:

Eddie (shouting to the heavens): EDDIE'S LITTLE BOY IS COMING HOME.

_Fin _of Epilogue 2

I hope that settles the fact that Buster, Babs, and the rest are going to find that their new found friend is coming back to Acme Acres and is now leaving for good. Well this is truly the end of my story but don't worry. As I said, the sequel is making the final count down to coming to real soon. _Adios amigos._


End file.
